chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Grail
Grail is the 54th level in Chip's Challenge 1. Step over the random force floor to pick up the green key; the chance of passing this immediately is 1/4, but this does not permit a spring slide on and off the key, so any path that loses 1/2 will also pass the area without losing any turns. Though skill is required, a >R slide (1/4) allows Chip to override D after 1/2, while an >U slide allows Chip one more chance to move >D (3/4 * 1/4 = 3/16); the sum of these chances comes to 11/16. Override both of the other random force floors, ignoring the fire boots, then take the chips from this walker, use the teleport on the far right to shortcut back to the west, and take the rest of the chips from the other walker. Since the chips can be taken in either direction, avoiding the walkers is easy, and with no time lost so far Chip should never have to wait (unless the first walker ends up on column 30, which could interfere with Chip en route to the teleport); there are even more options in the southwest because of the two-column chip stacks. Chip must collect one chip apart from the rest at some point, which avoids delay when the walker approaches a different chip. Teleport back >R to the start and step U, then teleport >R again and hold the east key, moving Chip through the south, east and west sides of the Grail. The first random force floor is overriden, and if the second pushes Chip >R, so is the third and the exit is reached at 326.2. It is possible to lose 1 at any location in the route, but its occurrence before the walker section will introduce possible delays from one or both walkers; the best location to drop 1 is on the run to the exit, as an >U or >D push off the second random floor will usually be only a temporary delay and the held east key will still work. The sum chance of specifically 326.2 is 11/64 with perfect skill. Lynx solutions The intended Lynx solution is to collect the yellow key from the northwest section, which is not dependable as the blocks hit random force floors; the intended path was likely three blocks from 2 to reach the flippers. The green and red rooms are reached from the yellow and blue rooms respectively; since Chip cannot override force floors backwards or out of a teleport, once he enters the blue, yellow or green room, he is trapped there and must exit that direction. (The forces at 5 can be overrode north to escape the red room.) Partial posting can reach the green room directly from the bottom or the red room from across the top, but this takes a long time and requires Chip to safely push block(s) south off the 11 bar of force floors to get them to 15 or 28-29, respectively. Trivia Though there is a blue lock that leads to one of the four paths to the exit, there is no blue key in the level, so it's not possible to solve it this way. Walkthrough